Fighting Is Fun
by LSpade
Summary: Just a fun little fight between Jim and Melinda. ONE-SHOT.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ghost Whisperer, but if I did, the show would definitely not be over. But anyway, please enjoy this one-shot that I created. Kinda weird but oh well!**_

_He backed her up against the wall, with his hands on both sides of her head resting on the wall. His tall figure towered over her small body. She was hiding something behind her back. Something that he wanted. "I told you not to test me." he growled, his cool breath washed over her face. "Give it to me." "No." she whispered. He took his right hand off of the wall and trailed one finger along her jaw, then down the side of her body to the hand she hid behind her. "Let go of it right now." he said. "Make me." she shot back._

_He took his other hand and placed it on the side of her neck and inched his face closer to her, moving his lips to her ear. "You brought this upon yourself." he whispered. She closed her eyes and feared what came next. Without warning, his lips came crashing into hers as he kissed her hard. She tried to struggle against him but he wouldn't budge. He bit her lip forcing her to open her mouth, deepening the kiss. She tried her best to resist but found herself getting weaker against him. Regretfully, her grip on the object loosened and he grabbed a hold of it. Breaking away from the kiss, he walked away smiling at his victory._

_Suddenly, she jumped onto his back and wrestled him for the thing he took from her. "Give it back, Clancy!" she yelled. "No!" he yelled back, trying to keep it away from her. "Give me the remote!" she yelled. "Get off of me!" he yelled. "Oh please, you love it!" she retorted._

_He managed to get her off his back and pinned her onto the floor. She kicked and screamed as he put the remote into his back pocket and pinned her hands to the floor above her head. "You are being a very bad girl, Miss Gordon." he smiled. "Well that's because this big jackass is sitting on top of me and he stole the remote! That is bound to make someone act in a bad way." she glared at him. "Oh come on baby, you know you're not mad at me." he flashed his cute smile that he knew she found irresistible._

"_Yes I am. That smile is not gonna work on me." she tried to convince him but she knew she was giving in. "Really?" he could see a smile creeping onto her face. "Yes." she closed her eyes so she wasn't staring at his mesmerizing face._

_He lowered his head to hers. "Melinda." he whispered in her ear. "I don't like you." she said. "You love me." he placed a small kiss on her neck. "No I don't." she tried to resist. "Yes you do." he kissed her neck again, but this time left his lips against her skin. "Get off me." she whispered. "Fine." he let go of her hands and was about to stand up when she surprised him by rolling over and pinning him down the way he had done to her. "Now give me the remote." she demanded. "Or what?" he asked bravely. "Or I will leave right now." she threatened. "You wouldn't." he eyed her closely. "Don't test me, Jim." she said. "Hand it over." "Nope." he said. "Fine. Have it your way." she got off of him and walked out the door._

_Jim ran after her and caught Melinda by the waist. He spun her around and threw her over his shoulder. "Jim! Put me down!" she yelled, holding back a giggle. "No. You said to have it my way, so I am." he replied in a smug tone. Melinda spotted the remote in his pocket and gently pulled it out. Luckily, Jim hadn't felt a thing. Mrs. Willow, an elderly woman lived in the same building that Jim lived in, was walking down the same hallway as Jim was carrying Melinda back into his apartment. "Hey Mrs. Willow." Jim said casually. "Hello Jim." she smiled back, also giving him a weird look. "Hi Mrs. Willow." Melinda smiled over his shoulder. "Hello Dear." she gave a little laugh, watching her favorite young couple._

_Jim walked back into his apartment and closed the door. "Jim, I mean it! Put me down!" she yelled. "Say the magic words." he teased. "Jim is a big jerk and he deserves to get smacked." Melinda smiled. "Hey!" he slapped her ass. "Put me down, now!" she said. "Alright, alright." he threw her gently onto the couch. "Why am I even with you?" Melinda wondered. "Because without me, you're life is boring." Jim sat next to her on the couch and grinned. "Yeah right. You're life is boring." she commented. "Yes it is." he smiled, causing her to smile. "Ha ha! Made you smile." "You're such a dork!" she smiled even bigger. "But you love me anyway." Jim laughed. "Who says?" Melinda smirked. "By the way, got the remote!" "Fine, you win." he laughed. "But you do realize that we missed our shows because we were too busy fighting?" "Which would have never happened if someone wasn't acting like a child!" Melinda exclaimed. "Yeah, I know right? Learn how to behave yourself, Melinda." Jim said crossing his arms and acting annoyed. "Me?" Melinda said in disbelief. She threw the remote on the couch and climbed onto Jim's lap, with each leg on either side of his. "Why don't you behave yourself!" she gripped onto his arms, squeezing him tight. "Because I don't want to." Jim said childishly. "What will make you act like an adult instead of a little kid?" Melinda asked him. "Funny you should ask." he grinned and pulled her in for a kiss._

_Melinda got lost in the kiss as it grew more passionate. They continued to make out for a while, until they pulled away in order to breathe. "Damn, you have that affect on me. Make me forget my own name." she said breathlessly. "I love that quality of mine." he smiled. "I love you." Melinda smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you more, babe." Jim said and kissed her again. "We are such dorks that we would act like five year olds and fight over the remote." she said. "Yeah, but admit it, fighting is fun." he said. "Yeah, fighting is fun." she laughed._

_**Hope you enjoyed this piece of randomness. Just popped into my head so I thought I'd share it with you all. Review if you want. Thanks and Love ya!**_


End file.
